


A Rose Infested With Parasites

by ashangel101010



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: He sometimes gives Cedric attention, M/M, One-Shot, Phobos loves his roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cedric watches as his prince checks his roses for parasites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rose Infested With Parasites

A Rose Infested With Parasites

*

            Prince Phobos tending to his roses is perhaps the only time that Cedric can witness his master being caring. Genuinely, selflessly caring about another living being. For all the sweetness and illusions that Phobos creates for Elyon, he can never cast such a spell of tenderness to her like he does for his roses. However, because of Elyon’s constant need for surveillance, Phobos could only give his roses the attention they need at night. He is wearing a blue and white robe that adds to the artifice of innocence. Cedric has seen those colors before when Phobos was just a spoiled child that naïvely presumed that he was going to be king. It was before he realized that his parents would try and have the true heir, a daughter, who can challenge his claim to the throne.  

Phobos’s roses have a tendency to whisper secrets to him, perhaps as payment for his love. In return, he gently combs through their flesh-pink petals for troublesome parasites. Although his roses are magical, they aren’t immune to insects that live off their green foliage. The roses live in a luxurious castle and feed off the magic of Meridian, very much like their master. And like their master, they are very beautiful. From Phobos’s constant petting of his roses, Cedric can tell that Phobos is thinking how soft the petals were much like his own soft hair. But then those gentle fingertips trailed to the thorns, and his ice-cutting eyes darken like the sky before a storm.

There is nothing wrong with thorns, but Cedric knows that a few are embedded into the prince’s side. The girls are still causing him trouble and keeping up this innocent guise is proving taxing on the prince’s nerves. Prince Phobos isn’t naturally sweet, or caring, or sympathetic. He likes to cause pain, mostly taking it out on those who “failed” him, and doesn’t even like anyone other than himself and his roses. And, once in a rose-tinted moon, Cedric. So playing the loving, kind big brother is enough to make the prince want to break anything he can get his hands on. But not his roses. Never his precious roses.

“Cedric, draw me a bath.” Cedric never feels alarmed when Prince Phobos finally notices him. Well, chooses to notice him. Baths are the prince’s favorite, magic-draining luxury. Other than tending to his roses, of course.

“Yes, my prince.” Cedric peels himself from the rose garden’s wall and strides past Prince Phobos to draw him his bath. However, Phobos’s rose-scented fingers grasp a fistful of Cedric’s green robe. Whenever Phobos does this, there are only two ways this will go. One will lead him to being whipped for his latest failure. None comes to mind. Or he’s “feeling” very amorous.

“I expect you to join me in the bath tonight.” Cedric does not smile. Prince Phobos would believe that his servant is being arrogant. No one is allowed to be arrogant except for Prince Phobos. And maybe Elyon, but only when she’s around them.

“Yes, my prince.” Gladly, Cedric leaves Prince Phobos to his roses, while he goes to draw their bath.

*


End file.
